Is She Worth Fighting For?
by Moonlight-Butterfly
Summary: Ray meets a girl who's father is Boris and falls in love.Someone else is trying to force the girl into liking him, someone who gets to be with her all the time.So Ray fights for the girl but is it worth it?R+R PLEASE!!!!
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I own everything that is not from beyblade. So don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late afternoon and the Bladebreakers were in their hotel bored to death. All of a sudden someone slip a letter underneath the hotel door.  
  
"Hey! Look we got mail." Max said. " It better be a challenge I'm bored!" Tyson complained. " Well open it already!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
" Whatever." Kai said in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Check it out!" Tyson had opened the letter and read it.  
  
Bladebreakers, We challenge you to a beybattle. If you accept come to 4 Millennium Rd on July 2, 2003. Angel's Blades  
  
"They even gave us their stats" Max took the letter out of Tyson's hands.  
  
Name: Kari Winner

Bitbeast: Jewel Attack: Cat Slash 

Info: Dark brown hair with light brown highlights. Usually wears a baby blue T-shirt (the kinds that shows your bellybutton) with a jean jacket and jeans. Team Leader of The Angel's Blades.  
  
Name: Yuna Histui Bitbeast: Lixie 

Attack: Frost Bite and Ice Shard Storm 

Info: Brown hair with blond highlights. She wears a purple ¾ sleeve shirt with jeans.  
  
Name: Relena Ikari 

Bitbeast: FireyStar Attack: Firestreak 

Info: Light brown hair with dark brown highlights. She wears a blue T-shirt with ¾ blue pants.  
  
Name: Sakura Yuy 

Bitbeast: Aquaria Attack: Water Beam 

Info: Brown hair with icy blue highlights. Usually wears a pink shirt with shorts.  
  
" It's quite a short notice but nothing we can't handle" Tyson said again he was overconfident.


	2. A Suprising Relationship

Disclaimer: I own everything except for anything that's from beyblade. So don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the day of the battle and the Bladebreakers had found the house that they were supposed to battle in. 

" Well this is the address in the letter." Ray announced. 

"Look at that big house!" Tyson look up in awe.

 " It's a mansion, Tyson." Kenny corrected Tyson.

 "  I knew that!" Tyson bragged. Max goes up and rings the doorbell a girl about their age opened the door. 

" Hi! I'm Kari. I guess you guys didn't chicken out and accepted our challenge." The girl said. 

" Who you calling chicken." Tyson spoke up.

 " No one!" Kari laughed, " Well, anyways come inside." 

Kari led them to the living room and went to get them something to drink and eat. 

When Kari came back Ray asked, " Who do live with?"

 Kari responded " My dad." 

" Who's your dad?" Tyson said unexpectedly. 

" You don't want to know." Kari said sadly. 

" Who?" Tyson said with his mouth full. " That's rude Tyson!" Max elbowed him.

 " My father is …. Boris." Kari said with her head down.

"What!" That was the first thing Kai said all day.

 " You can't be serious!" Max was shocked.

 " If your father is Boris and my grandfather is Voltaire plus the fact that they worked together, why didn't we ever meet?" Kai asked the embarrassed girl.

 " I don't think they wanted us to meet because you hate your grandfather and I hate my father we could really rebel against their wished for us to carry the world domination thing from generation to generation." Kari explained. 

" Why did your father make the so-called abbey?" Kai wanted to know a lot of things. 

" My father knew the police were on him so he built that abbey to cover up the secret laboratory and the police never found out about the illegal things he was doing and he wanted the best bladders in the world to help him with the world domination." Kari patiently answered the question. 

" Where is the rest of your team?" Tyson asked he was feeling left out in the talking.

Kari was about to answer when a door slammed and the unmistakable voice of Boris was yelling for Kari to come. 

" I guess you guys know who that is." Kari sighed, " Coming." She yelled back to her father. 

She ran to her father who asked " Who did you invite to our house now."

 Kari was afraid to answer she knew how much her father hated the Bladebreakers.

 " The Bladebreakers." She said timidly. 

" What!" Her father was really angry. 

But before Kari could tell him why Boris's hand collided with her face at full force. Kari screamed in pain as she was slapped. She held on to the railing and her red cheek as she saw her father march out of the house and the Bladebreakers coming to the source of the scream. 

  



	3. The Battle

Disclaimer: I own everything except for anything that's from beyblade. So don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Are you ok?" Ray asked worried about the girl.

 " Yeah, I'm fine." Kari said so softly that they could barely hear.

 " No really are you all right?" Ray asked again expecting an answer but none came and at that time the doorbell rang. 

Kari stopped crying and opened the door.

 " Hey! Oh my Gosh, what happened to you." The girl with brown hair and blond highlights said to Kari.

 " Nothing." Kari said again. 

" Your father, right?" A girl with brown hair and icy blue highlights knew all about her father and so did the rest of the team.

" Can we beybattle now I'm bored." Tyson complained.

 They all went the backyard and there in the middle of the yard was a beyblade dish. Relena, the girl with light brown hair and dark brown highlights was the announcer since she wasn't going to battle. 

" The first match will be against Kari and Ray. Beybladers ready 3…2…1… Let it Rip." Relena gave the count down. 

" Jewel, get that blade!" she said to her bitbeast using telepathy. 

A light blue cat that somewhat resembled Galux with wings emerged from the blade. 

" She didn't even call her bitbeast and it showed itself. Driger your turn!" Ray was confused but battled on. 

" I called her with telepathy." Kari laughed at them for not knowing.

 " How do you do that?" Tyson really wanted to know. 

" I have formed a bond with Jewel that lets me communicate with her in my mind." Kari explained. 

" Driger! Tiger Claw Attack." Ray commanded his bitbeast.

 " Jewel, special attack now!" Kari said with telepathy and that ended the battle. 

" And Kari wins it for her team!" Relena yelled trying to sound like an announcer.

This time Sakura stepped up to the dish and she was against Max. 

" 3…2…1… Let it Rip!" 

" Aquaria attack now with Water Beam!" Sakura went on the attack first thing. 

" Draciel defence." Max laughed at the why Sakura's blade was attacking like crazy. 

" Nothings happening!" Sakura cried out in anguish. 

Sakura's blade was now worn out and was and easy target.

 " Draciel now!" max got his beyblade to attack and it sent his opponents blade out of the ring.

 " Max saved the Bladebreakers from losing." Relena yelled.

" Now Yuna will battle Kai. Ready 3…2…1… Let it Ripppppppp…" Relena held it for so long they got annoyed. 

" Stop it already!" Kari yelled at her, she wasn't angry but was really annoyed. 

" Sorry." Relena said with a sarcastic voice. 

All focus went back to the battle. 

" Lixie do your stuff!" Yuna commanded her blade.

 " Dranzer destroy that weak blade." Kai demanded of his blade. 

That went on for a while then before anyone could say boring Kai blade was out of the dish.

 Kai stared at the girl who held out her hand for her blade to return to her hand.

 " Yuna is different than other girls she pretty and she is good at bladeing. What are you saying, Kai." Kai thought to himself.   


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer: I own everything except for anything that's from beyblade. So don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kari was standing in front of the most expensive hotel in the town. 

" This is where Ray said they were staying." She muttered to herself. 

Kari went into the hotel lobby and went to the 4th floor she got to the Bladebreakers hotel room and knocked on the door. Ray answered the door and saw Kari standing there with the saddest expression on her face. 

" Come in." He told her.

 " Thanks." She gave him a fake smile. 

" Anything wrong?" Ray was concerned about the girl.

 " Yes, but can we talk in private?" Kari glanced at the hotel room's living room and she saw Tyson and Max pigging out on pizza. Ray led her to a bedroom.

" So what's wrong?" Ray asked. " My father." Kari started to cry.

LFlashbackL

Kari was downstairs on the computer, and she hears her father coming home. 

" He is so going to kill me for not destroying the Bladebreaker's blades." She thought to herself.

 He comes into the room and grabs a crop that is supposed to be used on a horse. 

" Did you beat the Bladebreakers?" He asked her.

 " Yes." She said it calmly but inside she was shaken with fear. 

" Did you destroy their blades?" He asked knowing that she would say no.

 " You know I would never destroy a blade unless a have to." She was getting really scared now. 

" What did I ever teach you?" He yelled at her with an ugly smile. 

" Everything you ever said was wrong!" She yelled back. 

Boris took his whip and starts beating her and Kari starts crying and Boris just started to laughs. Kari escaped and ran out of the house and into the woods near her house then she remembered that Ray had told her to come to their hotel if there was something wrong.

LEnd of FlashbackL

" So you get what happened." Kari sighed. 

" That is the meanest thing ever." Tyson pretended to be sad.

" Grow up!" Ray was so disgusted at Tyson's immaturity.

After Tyson left Ray told Kari that she could stay with them for tonight.

" Thanks." Kari did not want to go back yet.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Ray woke up to get some water and he turned on the light forgetting that Kari was sleeping on the floor. He stepped down from his bed (he had his own hotel room) and saw her, but before he turned off the light he saw huge bruises along Kari's arm as he stared at them the light took effect and the girl woke up and looked up into her archenemies face.

" What?" She started blushing because of the nearness of Ray.

" What happened?" Ray motioned toward her arm.

" I think u know." Kari sat up still blushing.

" Maybe you should stay for a while." Ray told Kari.

" Maybe." Kari wondered if her father would be mad.

But early that morning she left and went back home.   


	5. Tala and Bryan

Disclaimer: I own everything except for anything that's from beyblade. So don't sue me.

Chapter Five

Tala and Bryan

            "I'll come back in two days if you want me to." Kari said just before she left. 

"Sure!" Ray watched her until she was out of sight. When Kari got back home she was welcomed with a glare from her father.

 "Where have you been?" That was the first thing said by Boris since Kari came home. 

" With the bladebreakers." She expected her father to blow up but instead he just laughed, but soon his laughter turned into an icy glare.

 " Don't you dare ever even look at a bladebreaker ever again." Boris said with a growl that made the poor girl scared half to death. 

Kari ran to her room and sat in there crying until she got hungry and started to go downstairs but her fathers voice stopped her. She heard her father telling someone that he was leaving for a trip and he would be gone for at least two months.

" Yes!" Kari was so happy about staying home alone and even happier at the fact that she could visit the Bladebreakers without her father knowing.

She took a breath to stop herself from screaming out loud with happiness and marched downstairs. Who she saw in the living room stopped her cold in her tracks. Tala and Bryan was talking to her father. If she could forget her two people if her life they would be Tala and Bryan. Kari hated Tala because he kept on trying to make her go out with him and Bryan was no difference.

" Where are you going?" She asked Boris.

" On a trip to make a few plans." Boris grinned evilly at her.

Kari was disgusted she knew exactly what the plans were for. 

" Trying to have world domination again?" Inwardly Kari laughed she knew that he would never succeed.

Boris just glared and said, " When I'm gone you are not allowed to visit the Bladebreakers." 

" You can't stop me!" She shot back.

" I can't but they can." He was referring to Tala and Bryan.

" You are going to leave me with them? Those idiots!" Kari stared in disbelief at her father.

She knew all Tala wanted was to get her to be his girlfriend. He had tried everything from coaxing to force and now he had another chance.


	6. Escaping

Disclaimer: I own everything except for anything that's from beyblade. So don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari snuck to the phone and was going to call Ray to tell him she couldn't come, but before she could even touch the phone someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She looked up to see Tala glaring at her.

" We had orders from your father that you were not to touch anything that connects to the outside world." Tala grabbed her wrist again and threw her inside her room.

" Argh!" Kari thought as she sat on her bed in frustration, " I've got to find a way to get out of my own house." 

Meanwhile Tala and Bryan were having a discussion outside about Kari. " She will not let me get close to her." Tala was so angry at not being able to be with Kari.

" She hates your guts." Bryan laughed at Tala and was searching his mind to find ways to get to Kari himself, " And anyways I heard she had a thing for Ray." He scowled at the thought of his enemy being liked by a girl he had his eye on.

" You'll never get a chance either." Tala seemed as if he was reading Bryan's mind about getting to Kari.

" And how would you know?" Bryan smirked as if he had come up with a plan but of course he didn't.

" Whatever." Tala was still searching for a way to get to her. Then it hit him he would use what she would do anything for. But what would she do anything for?

The next day past as any normal day with Tala and Bryan in the house. Kari panicked about the next day and how she could stop Ray from coming to search for her and if he did he would meet Bryan again and that would be a disaster. The next day came to quickly for Kari who spent the whole night thinking of ways to get to Ray's hotel room. She has told Ray that she would come at ten and now it was 10:15. At exactly 10:30 there was a knock on the door. Bryan answered it and found himself glaring at Ray who glared right back.

" Where is she?" Ray said icily.

" None of your business." Bryan snapped back.

Just then Kari escaped from Tala and came running out knocked Bryan aside, at that moment of shock she grabbed her shoes, ran out the door with only socks on, ran about block, and then put on her shoes. Ray ran after her and caught up to her and they both ran back to the Bladebreakers hotel room. When they got in they were shocked to find that the rest of Kari's team were already there. 

" Hey!" Sakura bounced up and down on the couch.

" We are going on a walk want to join us?" Yuna asked Ray and Kari. 

" Sure!" Ray and Kari answered at the same time.


	7. Feelings

Disclaimer: I own everything except for anything that's from beyblade. So don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got to the park they decided to separate Ray with Kari, Yuna with Kari, Sakura with Max, and Relena with Tyson. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray looked down into the baby blue eyes of the one he had a crush on. They were both in a trance and didn't notice as they took the path that lead to the forest. 

" Umm, Kari?" Ray was getting nervous.

" Yeah?" Kari blushed because she pretty much figured out what Ray was going to say.

" Umm well you know the first time we met I couldn't help thinking how cute and nice you were and I kind of feel attracted to you." Ray stopped for a second then continued, " And now every single time we see each other I feel more attracted to you till now I feel now that I love you." Ray was seriously blushing. 

" I guess I have to admit I kind of like you too." Kari said quietly.

" Well then how about going out?" Ray blurted out before he lost his nerve.

" I guess so." Kari smiled up at Ray. Kari shyly placed a kiss on Ray's lip and laughed when she saw the startled look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuna lead the way as they walked near a waterfall. She turned around and walked backwards. She saw a troubled look pass over Kai's face.

" What's the matter, Kai?" Yuna asked cheerfully.

" Nothing." Kai answered her coldly.

"Oh." 

" How am I supposed to tell someone that you love them when you are supposed to be the cold on?" Kai had the troubled look on his face again.

Yuna slowed down and walked beside Kai. 

" Kai?" 

" What?" Kai said.

" Kai, I-I love you." 

" Whatever." 

When Yuna heard this it brought tears to her eyes and she began to run.

" Yuna, stop." Kai paused making sure she stopped, " I love you too."

A smile was on Kai's face for the first time since they met each other. 

" Really?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I want to skip Sakura + Max and Relena + Tyson so just to tell u pretty much the same things happened to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got back to the hotel they were all tired from the extra long walk they had so they all watched some T.V. Each couple was exchanging shy smiles from time to time. Just then they heard a loud knock.

" I'll answer it." Offered Ray. 

He opened the door and was met by Bryan and Tala.


	8. Two Against One

Disclaimer: I own everything except for anything that's from Beyblade. So don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ages (Forgot to tell u till now):

The Demolition Boys: 18

Bladebreakers (Except Kenny): 18

Kenny: 17

Angel's Blades (except Kari): 17

Kari: 16

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Where is she?" Growled Bryan as he and Ray glared at each other.

" None of your business." Ray snapped back.

Bryan gave Ray a hard shove send him stumbling backwards to reveal the rest of the group.

" Kari, get over here now!" Tala commanded.

" No!"

" Kari, now!" Tala glared at her.

" No!" Her voice was shaking.

" She doesn't want to go." Ray pointed out the obvious to Tala.

" Fine! We challenge you to a beybattle. Winner takes all and that includes Kari." Bryan was dying to have a rematch with Ray.

" I accept." Ray got his blade ready.

" Let it rip!" They both yelled.

" Driger attack!" Ray commanded his bitbeast.

" I don't need a bitbeast to defeat you." Bryan said smugly.

Ray just growled and got madder and his bitbeast copied his emotions. That got Bryan on the edge but he still refused to use his bitbeast. When it seemed that Bryan would lose Tala launched his blade.

" What?" Ray said in surprise.

" Tala, that is unfair." Kari hated people who cheated and Tala knew that.

" We are not cheating **we** challenged him **he** accepted." Tala plan was working perfectly.

" You're going to destroy his blade."

" So?" 

" Tala you idiot."

" I won't destroy his blade under one circumstance."

" What?" 

" You come with us."

" Kari don't." Ray told her but she ignored him.

" Fine." Kari followed Tala and Bryan as they went out. 

Kari sighed as she got in Tala's car. Tala started the engine and they left. They arrived at her house and got inside. Kari headed for the kitchen to get a drink but Tala had other ideas and dragged her into her room. He pushed her inside and he went into the room as well. Tala turned around and locked the door then pushed Kari against the wall holding her hands down so she couldn't move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Tala, No!" Bryan was in the living room when he heard Kari shriek.

" Tala is so dead when I find out what he did because Kari is mine." Bryan thought.  


	9. NO STOP IT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc hehe the disclaimer is different! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Tala, No!" Kari shrieked as his mouth came closer to her mouth.

She struggled as his mouth met hers harshly, cutting her off. She struggled again and was rewarded as one of her hands came free from Tala's grip and she pushed him away.

" You little…" Tala picked her up and threw her on her bed and got up on top of her.

" No!" She whimpered.

Tala ignored her holding her down. Their lips met and Kari gasped for breath. Big Mistake. He took that opportunity to explore her mouth. She struggled only to be kept down harder. She stop struggling knowing that she couldn't get loose and allowed Tala to go on but was wishing mentally for him to stop. Tala felt her stop struggling and his hands let go her but just in case he had his body forcing her down. Kari gasped under his kiss when she felt his hands go underneath her shirt.

" No!" She whimpered again but got no answer.

She started sobbing and let tears fall. The only reaction she got from that was that Tala started moving his hands underneath her shirt higher. He started to bite her lip while she started to struggle again. Tala was tempted to remove her shirt but restrained himself from doing it. If he did Kari would be free to move when he made that action. He shifted a bit by accident giving her room to attack him. Before he had a chance to move back to his she kicked him in the nuts and pushed him off. Tala sat on the floor groaning in pain. He got up and advanced toward her, she backed away in fear especially after seeing the look on his face. He gave her one last very harsh and rough kiss then slapped her hard.

" Slut." He muttered under his breath as he left the room.

He made his way to the living room and sat down staring at the TV screen.

" Things didn't go your way did they?" Bryan snickered.

" They did for a while." Tala muttered.

" Kari when I get my hands on you, your fear and pain will a hundred times more than what Tala gave you today." Bryan thought to himself.

Bryan got up and headed for Kari's room. He found her on the floor crying.

" Go away!" 

" Too bad." 

Kari looked up and saw this weird evil grin on Bryan's face. She got up slowly as he came closer. Kari made a frantic dash for the door but Bryan caught her and slammed her against the wall.

" I think it's time to try this again." Bryan sneered at her.

" You know every single time you try to rape me you never make it." She said as she tried to make Bryan let go. 


	10. GET OFF HER IDIOT!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again?????????

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" We'll just see about that." Bryan let her down and kicked her in the stomach.

Kari winced and held her stomach in pain. 

" This is the one time I will actually be thankful or Tala being here if he comes in he would stop Bryan." Kari winced again when Bryan kicked her the second time.

She got up but Bryan forced her back down to the ground and ripped her shirt. He took out a knife and cut her arm, she screamed in pain but Bryan shut her up.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tala was practicing in the indoor beyblade dish when he heard screaming coming from Kari's room, but he ignored it.

" I am not going to interfere this time if Kari is going to learn that she is under our possession." Tala said to himself.

The doorbell rang and he heard Bryan silence her. He signalled for his blade to return and walked slowly through the halls and rooms till he got to the main door. He opened the door and found Ray for once not glaring at him.

" I want to talk to Kari." Ray told him.

" No way!"

" Common I just want to ask her something." 

" Fine." Tala gave in without thinking and totally forgetting what Bryan was doing.  

Ray followed Tala through the halls and they stopped at Kari's door. Ray opened the door and found Bryan on top of a crying and scared looking Kari. He instantly knew what was happening.

" Get off her you idiot!" He yelled at Bryan as he tackled Bryan to the ground.

Kari ran to the washroom and put on a shirt. She took out the bandages and put them on her arm. She waited in the washroom until everyone was out. Then she came out and threw herself on her bed crying harder than ever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" I can't believe you let Ray in like that." Bryan was still angry at Tala for letting Ray in.

" Well you picked a bad time to screw her that's all." Tala shot back.

Tala heard a knock and opened the door. 

" Took you long enough. You know the plan we'll do it tonight. (Not do it as in doing it) "  He said as he invited Spencer and Ian in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari heard all of this from her room and hoped it had nothing to do with her she was scared as it is already. 


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: You know what! Don't You?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" I so want to know what's going on out there!" Kari groaned to herself.

She quietly opened her door and went out. As she made her way through the halls she thought of a plan. When she got closer she started to hear a few things. She heard Tala say something about the forest behind her house, but he lowered his voice so she couldn't hear anymore. Tala looked up from where he was standing and saw a flash of brown hair.

" Kari, What are you doing?" Tala asked her sharply.

" Just getting a drink of water." She replied sweetly.

Kari went into the kitchen and pretended to get a drink. She waited for Tala to say something but he didn't say anything. So Kari made an attempt to start the conversation again.

" What were you guys talking about?" She asked them as she leaned against the door that connected the two rooms.

" Nothing."

" I heard you talk about something." Kari persuaded him.

Tala flinched at this.

" You heard?" 

" No, just a little bit."

He relaxed again but still had his icy stare.

" Well, go back to your room." Tala commanded her.

" Only if you tell me what you guys were talking about." Kari tried to bribe him.

" Go back to your room now." He said in a threatening tone glaring at her.

" Not until you tell me." Kari didn't even flinch under his glare.

Tala walked up to Kari, still glaring, pushed her into the kitchen closing the door behind him. The rest of the Demolition Boys heard a shriek and saw Kari run out of the kitchen with a scared expression. They glanced at Tala who calmly came out and started to talk again about the plan.

" What just happened in there?" Ian interrupted.

Tala just glared at him and he shut up. They went over the plan once more then Ian and Spencer left.

" Don't be late tonight." Tala reminded them as he slammed the door shut.      


	12. Hey people

Hey people I know I'm not supposed to write authors note but I wanted to tell you that I might not be continuing this fic for a while I have another account where I have another story the account is kyllia-kakanto please read Deep in the dark from that account it's the one I'm going to finish before I finish this fic. Soooo ya thanx for review all you people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
